twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cullen's are HOT!!!/The Volturi V.S. The Cullen's
What if...the battle in BD really happened, and the Volturi was defeated? Sulpicia Pain… Pain is good. Pain tells you that you're alive. But it also reminds you that even though your body is indestructible, your mind, spirit, and emotions are not. Not all pain is physical. The ache in my chest—where my heart should still be beating—throbbed painfully as his face filled my mind once again. His perfect, authoritative, beautiful face… His face in my mind reflects the small smile that he gives me when he is pleased. Or when he non-verbally expresses, 'I love you'. With a dry and agonized sob, I slid down the wall, bending my knees and hugging them to my chest once I was seated on the floor. I leaned my head against my knees, shoulders shrugging quickly as I tried to stifle my cries. I didn't want anyone to hear. Especially not the Cullens. Cullens…how I despise them for what they have done. They were 'kind' enough to allow me a guest bedroom in their home, along with Marcus—the other survivor with me after the battle. I did not call it hospitality, as Marcus did. I called it imprisonment. Aro had also survived, but he was not taken by the Cullens. Instead, they gave him to the wolves. They would determine his fate. I remember having to be restrained by the two younger males among the Cullens as Carlisle agreed to hand Aro over to the wolf leader. I screeched, screamed, and pleaded for them to have mercy. I knew the wolves would kill him without hesitation. Not my love…not my Aro… The very idea was enough to double me over with sobs. But I would not give the Cullens the satisfaction… A soft knock on the door pulled me from my thoughts. "Sulpicia?" a gentle voice said. "I want no company," I hissed back, clutching the fabric of my skirts with my hands, as I smelled her leaning against the door. "Sulpicia, I only wish to talk." She pressed lightly, not moving an inch. I said nothing. A few moments later, the door cracked open slowly, and Esme's face peered through the door. "Speak your purpose," I spat, feeling the long nails on my hands pierce into my fisted hands. "Sulpicia…I have simply come to offer comfort." She said, stepping further into the room with a somber and saddened expression. "I cannot imagine what you must be feeling right now." I scoffed harshly. "Don't you dare try to empathize. You can never even fathom what you and your 'family' have done to me. How do you expect me to carry on? Hmm? How do you expect me to continue without him? My husband of more than 3000 years!" "Sulpicia, I understand that your relationship with Aro was very strong—" "Do you? Can you even imagine? Can your feeble mind possibly decipher the love we shared? Continue to share? You cannot! You see your son's relationship with the unworthy newborn? That falls as a blade of grass amongst a meadow or a field! I say that you have never seen true love! How dare you?" I screeched, shooting upward and approaching her menacingly. Esme appeared slightly frightened, but did not move to step backward or retreat. Suddenly, I came to a resolution. A fire in me kindled as it only had on those occasions that Aro and I were able to spend an evening together. One that was impossible to smother. I was going to see him again. Even if it meant it was the last thing I do. "Let me pass," I breathed, my face an inch from hers. "Sulpicia…" "Let…me…''pass''." I seethed angrily, hands twitching as I suppressed the urge to grasp her and throw her from my path. Esme said nothing, and did not move. I moved to step around her, but she mirrored my actions, continuing to block my path. I felt something snap. I snarled and grabbed her throat, bending my arm and throwing her against the wall to my left. Esme let out a soft cry, hit the wall, and crumpled to the floor. "Sulpicia!" Another voice; male. But it was raspy, and old…one that I recognized immediately from the 3000 years of dust on it. Marcus. "Sulpicia!" he called again, eyes filled with shock and horror. Marcus knelt down next to Esme and put his hand on her back as she used her arms to prop herself up. Her face looked as though she had taken a very hard hit; she was hurt. "Stay out of this, Marcus." I said, voice even yet filled to the brim with malice. "Control yourself—" he ordered, helping Esme to her feet. "You cannot tell me what to do. What would you do if Didyme was about to be killed, if she had not been already!" I knew the impact of my words the moment I said them. The mention of her name was painful enough, but giving him the mental picture of his love being murdered—as she had been years before—was re-opening a wound that had never fully closed. Marcus froze. I seized my opportunity, and made a leap for the window. Though the door was in easier reach, I remembered that I would have to combat seven more Cullens if I cross their paths. And I was sure I would. I'm also sure that they had all heard, and were on their way at the very moment. I felt the air rush past as I fell down, landing in a hunting crouch. Whipping my head upward, I inhaled deeply; senses tuned for Aro's scent, or that of a wolf's. I'm coming, my love. ---- Aro I eyed the wolves exhaustedly as my arms hung above my head; my chest shining ominously in the moonlight as my shirt and jacket has been stripped from me. My crest had also been taken off, and thrown carelessly into the bonfire that waited. I knew I would be executed. In the eyes of the naïve wolves, my deeds were unforgivable. I hung by my arms, my legs bent slightly as they hung down and touched the ground. My hair had also been taken down, and my priceless ivory clip smashed into pieces. They seemed to enjoy taunting me. It can be easily assumed—and correctly so—that fire is a vampire's greatest enemy. Since that is true, anything heated, or touched by fire, proves to be torturous and possibly fatal. The wolves seemed to figure this, as they lit sticks on fire and poked and prodded me with them, draining me of strength. Their apparent leader, one of the wolf's parents, a crippled man named Billy, sat idly by with a solemn expression as his little dogs danced around me with lit sticks; jeering, taunting, mocking, and torturing. The chains that held my arms were made of a strange alloy; one that I could not break even with all of my strength. Finally, the wolves dropped their sticks back into the fire and stepped backwards, allowing Billy and the pack-leader, Sam, to walk into the clearing and face me directly. "Vampire," Sam began, staring into my eyes with an emotion I could not fully detect. I was expecting hatred, as I had seen in the eyes of the rest of the wolves. But instead, there was something else. Regret? Compassion? Curiosity? "How do you plead for the crimes against you?" "Do specify," I said, trying to keep as level of a head as possible. Sam's lips tightened as if I was toying with him. Which, I was… "For threatening war on our species, as well as with our allies; putting the lives of one of my pack-brother's imprinted and her family in danger." "I plead logic," The wolves—in human form—scoffed and rolled their eyes. "Come on, old man," one of the tanned—obviously Native-American—boys growled. "It is not that hard. We all know that you are guilty here." "I beg to differ," I replied, inclining my head proudly. "You have no rights here!" a girl shrieked. She was the only female I could see, but she stood out with such resounding strength, that the males around her not at all overshadowed her. "Leah," Sam scolded softly, turning his face back to me. For being so young, I was incredibly impressed with the young man's maturity and wisdom. Though it fell dramatically short in comparison to those qualities in me, he stood much higher among the wolves. This was obvious. "Aro," he said, catching me by slight surprise as he addressed me by name. "It saddens me to have to put an end to such an aged, experienced, and obviously wise man, but I am bound to the laws that my kind have set down." "As am I." I countered, eyeing him without blinking. My usually crimson and milky eyes had a tendency to unsettle people. I was hoping that they would have that effect now. However, at the moment, I doubted that my eyes held their usual brilliance. When vampires are put under excessive stress, their eyes have been known to fade to their charcoal black. "I will ask you again. How do you plead?" "Does it matter? My fate has already been decided." "Damn straight…" another young wolf grumbled from the corner of the clearing, confirming my words. "Embry," Billy chided, wheeling forward in his chair and staring at me in awe and simmered anger. "You will not beg for your life?" I inhaled deeply and sighed slowly. "I do not see a reason for wasting my breath." Billy nodded once. "Very well then. Sounds like a 'guilty' to me." The wolves cheered, two of them high-fiving one another while the girl smirked madly, folding her arms across her chest. "Sam," another young man stepped forward, one that I recognized immediately as Jacob Black, Isabella's other side to the love triangle I had seen in Edward's mind. "Can I do the honors?" Sam's eyes went to the ground for a moment, then his head nodded once. "Yes," Jacob crouched down and picked up a long piece of metal, shaped similarly to a sword, but missing the Quillian and pommel parts that you would normally see down where the sword would be held. The tip blazed with white-hot heat. It smoked a bit as it came into contact with the cooler air. "You know the metal your cuffs are made out of, leech?" Jacob said, twirling the metal down and holding it away from himself. "This is made out of the same thing." Though I was very curious as to inquire what the metals were made out of, I was more concerned with my impending doom. I reasoned that I would be impaled by the rod, then torn apart to burn on their fire. But the burning would be unnecessary; a single impalement by the fire-tipped rod would be enough to subdue me. Forever. I inhaled sharply, arching my back and puffing my muscular chest outward, narrowing my eyes at Jacob and letting him see my lack of fear. As my thoughts began to stray, I though immediately of the one person I could not live without. For all that I knew, she was dead already. The thought alone was enough to drive me to ask for death. I suppose there is justice after all. Sulpicia's happy expression and lovely face drifted into my mind; her blonde hair rustling gently in the breeze as she sat on the ground and picked the petals off of a flower, one by one. She looked up at me, smiling wider and gesturing for me to near her. A small smile quirked my lips. My last thoughts would be happy ones. I closed my eyes, reality swimming back, and prepared for the death-blow I knew I was about to feel. I heard Jacob inhale, then tighten his grip on the metal as he raised it, preparing to drive it into me. I was relatively calm. But if I had a working heart, it would have skipped three beats at the sound I heard next. "NO!" My eyes flew open at the sound of a voice I thought I would never hear again. Sulpicia; il fiore mio… Sulpicia blurred out from behind a bush, running to me, and wrapping her arms around my torso tightly, wheezing as she cried. "No!" she screamed again, turning around—keeping her arms around me still—and facing the wolves; hissing and snarling furiously. Billy looked absolutely astounded. "Get out of my way, bitch…" Jacob ordered. A roar ripped from my chest. "Still your tongue, mutt." "Get out of the way, or I will kill you too!" Jacob yelled, raising the metal above his shoulder and taking aim. My eyes widened as I growled again in warning. Sulpicia's nails dug into my back as she clawed her hands. "Peace, Jacob!" Sam said, turning to him. "We cannot kill an innocent." "She's with them; how is she innocent?" the wolf next to Embry yowled, crouching down. Leah crouched down as well, baring her teeth and preparing to phase. How I wished my arms were not restrained. Sulpicia shook against my chest, turning back around to press her front to mine. "Why did you come?" I asked, barely audible. She looked up at me, torture woven into her eyes. "I could not live in a world where you do not exist." She breathed, sobbing once as she finished, then resting the side of her face against my torso. I lowered my head and touched it to the top of hers, giving her an embrace when my arms could not. "Go; I don't wish for you to die…" I said, my own voice threatening to break. She shook her head quickly. "No…let me die with you. Please…" I stared down at her, astonished; yet extremely touched. I knew she loved me, but she would rather die with me now that continue to live without me by her side. I could never grant her such a request. She deserved to live on; find a new love. "Amore…" "I know what you're going to say; spare me," she hissed, looking up at me. "You are my husband, and my eternal love. I wish to die with you now rather than find another companion whose love will never compare to the one I have shared with you." I had no choice. "All right…" I sighed, leaning down to kiss her head. "We will be together…forever, in the afterlife." She nodded once, but began to tremble more as she embraced her fate. Ragged but muted cries of fear emanated from her chest as she clung tighter to me. She whimpered once, leaning up on her tip-toes and taking my lips in a kiss of heated passion; one that spoke more volumes of love and devotion that words ever could. She parted from me, exhaling shakily, and reached up to take my hand. She interwove her fingers in mine as I squeezed her hand. Over my love's shoulder, I could see Jacob raise the metal again, taking aim. "Forever," I breathed. "With you," she replied, kissing my chest as she laid her head down on it once more and squeezed her eyes closed. ---- The words spoken by Aro and Sulpicia struck a chord in Leah. "I would rather die with you now rather than find another companion whose love will never compare to the one I have shared with you…" She closed her eyes and hid her expression. How she longed for love… If a bloodsucker could find it, why couldn't she? Jacob gripped the metal rod tighter, taking a deep breath before bellowing a battle cry and throwing it as hard as he could. They all watched in awe as the spear penetrated them both immediately. There was a flash of light, a high-pitched scream from the woman who was Aro's wife, then silence. All of the wolves watched carefully as the vampire king and his wife both hung limp. Quil walked to the pair of lovers, picking up a stick from the fire and poking Aro's side hard. He did not move as the stick and flame left a nasty mark on his otherwise unblemished skin. "They're dead…" he muttered, turning around with a brilliant smile. "They're dead!" A deafening roar of glee filled the air as celebration burst out amongst the wolves. Billy Black smiled proudly as Jacob beamed, howling an old Indian cry and jumped up and down happily. The other wolves followed suit, cupping their hands over their mouths, and lifting them off then replacing them quickly; ululating and singing out in old tongue. Leah walked to the vampires and reached up, unlocking the chains that held Aro's arms and dropping them both to the ground, reaching down to lift them into the fire. But she stopped. "Burn 'em, Leah! Meet us back at Emily's for a celebration cake!" Embry sang, linking arms with Quil and skipping off gaily into the forest. Billy turned in his chair and patted Jacob's hand as Jacob pushed him over the rough terrain. Sam nodded once to Leah, giving her permission, then turned and followed the Blacks away from the clearing. Leah looked down at the lovers. Though she detested vampires, and the things that they did…something about the bond that the pair shared stopped her from destroying them. They're already dead, she reasoned, why must I defile them further? She stole one more glance at the couple, her eyes lingering on the woman's face as she lied on the chest of her husband. Aro's arm was strewn haphazardly above his head, but his other… Leah covered her mouth with the back of her hand as she felt a sudden wave of sorrow. Aro and Sulpicia's hands were still interwoven. They would be together, and love each other; even in death. "Even in death, I shall love you forever…" Category:Blog posts